emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05436
}} is the 5,438th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 26 October, 2009. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by MIKE ADAMS Plot Part 1 It's Debbie's birthday. Charity gives her a gift and Cain tells her he is buying her a car. They have dinner reservations at six. At Mulberry Cottage, Gennie calls for Laurel for work. Jamie pops in with the post and makes small talk with an awkward Gennie. Marlon is wearing a suit for the solicitors and Eli also looks smart for Debbie's meal later. Aaron teases Ryan about the two women in his life, reckoning he does alright for the ladies. He shows off to Holly about his driving lessons, but she disses him. At the Sharma & Sharma factory the Dingles are talking about Debbie's party. Faye pops out for lunch. At Pear Tree Cottage Carl is on the phone to the storage place where Cain is keeping his money. Charity and Debbie drink champagne. Charity tells Debbie that Noah doesn't know yet that Chris Tate is his dad. Charity thinks Debbie is sensible and mature and they share a nice moment. Charity is struggling with her conscience. Moira asks what deal Donna offered Marlon and advises him what to do. Debbie is delighted with her car from Cain. Charity has a dig at Cain as Carl approaches, looks at the new car and wishes Debbie a happy birthday. Laurel goes to see Vincent. PART 2 At the Spode house, Vincent tells Laurel that Sally is out shopping as he makes a casserole for two. Laurel takes a call from a sick parishioner for Vincent. Laurel has seen a different side to the ogre, Vincent. At Tug Ghyll the girls are getting ready for their meal. When Gennie pops upstairs Chas takes the opportunity to talk to Charity and tell her she knows. Chas leaves with Cain and Charity is stuck with Gennie. Noah comes after rolling in dog poo. Charity sends the rest of them on and takes care of Noah. As soon as they leave, she orders a car to the airport. At the Woolpack, Marlon is still moping and Jamie takes the mick. Moira has helped out in the kitchen giving Marlon the freedom to go out with the lads. She also compliments him on his suit. At the restaurant, the Dingles sing happy birthday to Debbie. They thank Cain for paying for the special meal, although Chas cracks a comment that it's probably her boyfriend's money. Carl is researching into the security place where Cain has kept the money. Jimmy finally concedes that he will go with Carl to the lock up. Charity is frantically on the phone to the taxi. Noah is upset because he is not going to the party but Charity talks him round saying sometimes mummy knows best. Debbie is on the phone to Noah. He tells her that they are going. Debbie dashes out of the restaurant, followed by Cain. Aaron walks in the pub with some flowers. Moira and Holly mistake the flowers for themselves when actually they are for Katie from Ryan. Debbie Cain and Chas burst into Tug Ghyll. Charity tells Debbie that everyone loves her but she is better away from her. Cain asks Charity whether one more day would have killed her. Debbie turns on him. At Mulberry Laurel has told Ashley about Vincent. She is trying to convince them, but they are not buying it. Charity is leaving with her case. Debbie asks how much he gave her and she admits to £20 grand - one for every year s of Debbie life. Debbie is so hurt and angry she turns on Noah and tells him his mum is a liar. Cain finally drags Debbie away. Notes Final appearance of CHARLIE PELL in the role of Samson Dingle. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes